Maho Senshi
'Maho Senshi' Maho Senshi is a Fanime made by tthunderbolt on youtube. Originally aired on october 19,2014,the fanime is running with 6 episodes so far.The fanime centers around Rima and her friends becoming magical warriors and fighting monsters made by another dimension and their personal conflicts. 'Plot' A magical creature,Gumo,is sent to earth from a different dimension that supports the use of magic instead the use of science to recruit willing fighters to help destroy monsters coming from his side.An unknown entity crossed the line between both worlds,creating a gap between dimensions.The magic energy present in the other world flows in direction to the earth dimension,and is converted into dark energy when crossing the gap.This dark energy is absorved by normals humans and impersonificates the victim's own emotions,creating monsters(Monshi,according to Gumo)that needs the host's body to function.The main characters receive magical weapons made by the magic council( A part of the other world's government) that can only be used by beings without magic energy,so that it can not be manipulated by the monsters,that are made of pure energy.In exchange for their services,the girls receive spell tags,amulets that can grant little wishes. 'Characters' 'Rima Marioka' Rima is a cheerful 14-year-old girl that likes candy,sports,acting and jokes.Rima is usually unfocused and doesn't think about consequences very often,wich makes her a very naive person.Besides that,she is usually very kind and refuses to enter fights or be rude to people,and is always thinking about how other people feel.She has long pink hair and greenish blue eyes.She is of medium height and likes wearing street-styled and colorful clothes when not in school uniform. 'Aiko Ueki' Aiko is a stubborn 14-year-old and Rima's best friend.She likes summer,anime,games and spicy food.Aiko is a natural leader,and usually makes the decisions for the team.She gets angry very easily and can act recklessly,wich usually gets her teammates in trouble.She is a very energetic person and constantly feels jealous about other people's abilities.Even tough she can say mean things,she never means to actually hurt anyone.She has short light brown hair and caramel eyes.She is of medium height and likes wearing confortable and casual clothes when not in school uniform. 'Masae Yamamoto' Masae is a shy 14-year-old and has been friends with Rima and Aiko for a short time.She likes spring,flowers,quiet places and sweets.Masae is very unconfident and timid,but tries to overcome it by hanging around with Rima and Aiko,who are very loud individuals.She is a complete empath and thinks more about the others than herself.Because of that,she is often used by other people and ridiculed because of her helplessness.She tries to help whenever she can and always tries her absolute best.She has medium dark brown hair and caramel eyes.She is slightly taller than the other girls and likes wearing frilly and formal clothes when not in school uniform 'Kamiko Kobayashi' Kamiko is a sagacious 14-year old.She is Aiko's rival,although that was never her intention.She likes winter,sour things,satire and being left alone.Kamiko is a very sarcastic and captious individual,and that gets on most people's nerves.Her skills are based on logic and analytic thinking,wich puts her abilities above Aiko's and Rima's in the beginning,especially Aiko,that acts based on emotions.She has short pinkish white hair and green eyes.She is significantly shorter than the other girls and likes wearing sweaters and hoodies. Gumo ''' Gumo is a magical dog sent to recruit senshis and is currently staying at Rima's house (not her choice).He comes from another dimension and is part of the magic council.He is responsible for training the senshis so that they can be prepared for future conflicts. '''Episodes 'Episode 1-'''Rima,Aiko and Masae follow a strange sound into the woods '''Episode 2-'''The girls make a new friend and are recruited to become Senshis '''Episode 3-'''The girls find a rival and have to figure out how to work toghether '''Episode 4-' Masae meets a new person willing to help her with her problems '''Episode 5- '''After another setback between the girls,Kamiko shows that she might not be so bad at all. '''Episode 6- '''Masae asks Kamiko to help her with her powers. Category:Fanime Category:Magical Girl